


it's tough to have a crush (on you)

by sleepyboys



Series: take me to the other side [2]
Category: K-pop, MBLAQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Crack-y, Fluff, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyboys/pseuds/sleepyboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because Joon is kind of dead (but not really) doesn't mean he can't try to get into Jihoon's pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's tough to have a crush (on you)

**Author's Note:**

> just to clear things up, joon is a witch, because yeah!!!!!! also i elaborated a bit more on the first time byunghee and jisub met joon. i wanted to expand on jihoon and joon, but will get to a bit of actual romance later, i guess, and also to solving joon's problem.

1

Joon opens his eyes, not remembering why he closed them all too clearly, and he finds himself inside an unknown house, in said unknown house's living room.

 _Great_. Shit like this _always_ happens to him. He'll have to tell Gram Lee to lay it down with her spells for a while, because they're the reason he keeps getting into these particular situations. She _did_ warn him this particular spell would be unconventional, not to mention Joon would never deny his grandmother, because a) she is terrifying, and b) Joon _adores_ her.

Joon doesn't really get the unconventional part of the spell until he looks at his hands and realizes they're freaking transparent, which can only mean two things: this is a transparency spell, if those even exist, or this is a spell that somehow turned him into a ghost. Weirder stuff has happened, so Joon only sighs and looks-- _floats_ around the house. He could be here for a reason, or for none at all. Gram Lee is as weird as her spells.

He quickly finds people in the basement, and one of them actually looks at him dead in the eye. It could be a coincidence but the dude is staring too hard for it to be. Joon waves at him, shiny smile and everything. "Hey," he says. "I'm Joon. Well, Changsun, but everyone calls me Joon."

The dude doesn't look amused. "Hey, there, my name is Byunghee," he replies, smiling. Byunghee's companion doesn't seem to mind Byunghee talking to the air, he doesn't even look up from his phone's screen to acknowledge Byunghee doing so. 

"This is going to sound stupid, but, can you see dead people?" Joon asks, and Byunghee nods. "I'm not dead. I'm kind of in, like, a coma? I wouldn't know how to define my current state." it's one thing to see ghosts,  another to believe in witchcraft. Joon is not taking his chances by mentioning he is a witch, and got into this whole mess due to being a guinea pig for his grandmother to try a new spell on. Maybe he'll mention it later, when they know each other better, since it _is_ an important bit of information, if Byunghee can help him at all.

"This is Jisub," Byunghee points at the man in the corner. Jisub nods and waves at no one particular. "And we'll help you out. In anything we can, that is."

It's better than nothing, Joon supposes, and it certainly is better than trying to figure this out by himself.

 

2

When Jisub and Byunghee _finally_ start officially dating, Joon is almost _relieved_. Byunghee is a great person, but for the love of heaven, can he be oblivious. 

"I mean, all the signs were there!" he tells Byunghee while they're having breakfast. "Even your hot brother noticed it!" Joon thanks whatever gods there may be that only Byunghee can see him and hear him, because he's said some stuff about Byunghee's terribly good-looking brother--Jihoon--that Joon would rather he doesn't ever hear, mainly because he had almost composed an ode to Jihoon's abs.

Byunghee makes a gagging sound. "Can we not talk about your infatuation with my brother while having breakfast?" he begs, while Joon tries to shush him. "He's right here!"

Jihoon actually looks up from his phone, to stare at Byunghee, frowning. "Who's infatuated with me?" he asks. "It's a ghost isn't it," it's not even a question. Jihoon is as used as Jisub to seeing Byunghee apparently talk to himself or to the air, even more so, since they _are_ brothers.

Byunghee stares at Joon, panic in his eyes. If Joon weren't almost-a-ghost, he'd be totally okay with Byunghee telling his brother about this--that means, Joon's crush on Jihoon--but seeing as he is what most would call, a spirit, he doesn't want things to get weird between him and Jihoon considering they haven't _even_ interacted. 

"No one," Byunghee replies quickly. "You probably misheard that, because ghosts have _taste._ "

Jihoon stares suspiciously, then gets close to Byunghee only to smack him up the head. "Hey, I could be a catch!"

Joon agrees whole-heartedly.

3

Of course Jisub would tell Jihoon, but only because he respects Jihoon and is terrified of him at the same time. And because Jisub sucks. 

"He practically cornered me and forced me to tell him!" Jisub says defensively once he finally confesses that yes, he was the one who told Jihoon about Joon's crush.  "And he used his sotto voice! You know I _can't_ stand his sotto voice"

"He really can't," Byunghee says. 

Joon hides his face behind his hands, conscious that a blush is probably creeping up his neck. "Oh my god, if we ever meet it's gonna be so weird--what would I even say? Hey, I'm the ghost who had a crush on you, want to go out for coffee sometime?"

Byunghee tells Jisub that. "That's actually a great opening line?" Jisub offers with a smile, but it quickly fades off his face when Byunghee glares at him. "Tell Joon I'm sorry."

"You know that just because you can't see him or hear him doesn't mean he can't, right?" Byunghee replies, but still nods. "Joon, this is no big deal. Ghosts have crushes on Jihoon all the time, he's probably used to it--" 

"Really?"

"Well, I've never told him before, but he probably suspected, because his ego is _huge,_ " Byunghee continues. "Besides, you aren't a ghost, you're an actual, living person, who's stuck like this for a while. Once we solve this you can try to get with Jihoon!" Byunghee sounds genuinely positive about it all.

Joon guesses it really is not a big deal until Jisub clears his throat. "Um, I--I didn't tell Jihoon that bit. You know, about Joon being alive."

If Joon were a ghost, he would _so_ haunt Jisub, for _eternity_. 

4

Joon understands that Jihoon has every right to have a love life, even if Joon isn't part of it, he truly does, because he isn't a possessive psycho but that doesn't mean he can't get jealous of the people Jihoon tries to date, more even so when he listens Jihoon talk about it.

Most of his dates end up in disaster, though. Either they're not what Jihoon is looking for or they're just _crazy_ , and don't have any interest in Jihoon as a person--okay, Joon kind of fell in lust at first sight when he met Jihoon, but now he's truly, _well_ , having feelings for him because the guy is great and funny and smart and practically has _Joon's type_ written all over his face. His stupidly handsome, very-kissable face.

"I know there's no rush to settle down or anything--" Jihoon says, his hands clutching his cup of coffee. "--but it would be nice, you know? To have someone there, the way you have Jisub, especially because my job demands a lot, phisically and emotionally."

Byunghee nods, completely understanding. "Hey, you have me to rely on."

Joon almost says _me too_ , until he remembers Jihoon can't hear him, and he feels ridiculous about it because they don't have any kind of relationship. 

"I know I do. It's just--I want something like what you have with Jisub, even though I hate Jisub," Jihoon says jokingly and Byunghee throws a piece of toast at him. 

Jihoon is washing the dishes, after dinner, when Byunghee walks next to him and quickly says, "By the way, Joon isn't a ghost, he's alive." and then walks out the kitchen.

5

"What do you mean _alive_ " Jihoon demands while Byunghee pretends to be doing important stuff on his computer, while he is only checking on his neopets. 

"Okay, I don't have all the details, but he's in a coma. Technically." Byunghee replies.

Jihoon doesn't seem taken aback by it, though. "Is he cute? Oh my god, did I ask that while he was here?"

Byunghee snorts. "I guess he is."

"Hey! I'm super cute!" Joon exclaims. "Tell him I said hi, and thank you." once Byunghee does exactly that, Jihoon smiles brightly and he's looking in Joon's direction and Joon feels warm--even though it's foolish because Jihoon can't really see him, is probably just taking a guess of where Joon could be standing.

"Um, great. It'd be nice to meet you, sometime, Joon."

Byunghee makes a gagging noise when Joon sighs dreamily and stares after Jihoon when he leaves the room.

It could have gone wrong in so many ways. Jihoon knows about his existence now, that's what Joon would call progress.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this, any feedback is welcomed and appreciated xo


End file.
